From Normal to Ninja
by SillyLilly262
Summary: Many years into the future, the ninja's kids are ninja also. The oldest are going on a adventure to find Kai's kidnapped daughter, but Angel (mainly her anyway) has some secrets that could either help or hurt the mission. (I originally wrote this before Season 4 came out. Also, this was inspired mainly by a fanfic called Without Him.)
1. Chapter 1

I became an orphan 5 years ago, through 2 events that killed my parents and my older brother. I don't want your sympathy; I'm only telling you this so you'll understand why I was adopted. Not too long ago, I cried about my dad's death a lot, but I never, ever accepted sympathy. One more thing, I never, ever cry in public. Only my sister, Joy, and my 7-year-old brother Zack have seen me cry.

Now that I've got that out of the way, time to start:

I was thinking when she called us.

"Asher! Tara! Zack! Joy! Angel! Come down here please!"

I shut my eyes to prevent my tears from escaping. I kept trying to remind Mrs. Walker, the lady who adopted my siblings and I, that I don't want to be called that. Back then I tried to get people to call me Lina. My full name's Angellina. Like 2 names in one: Angel-Lina. Mrs. Walker said my parents named me Angel for a reason. At least she doesn't call me Angellina. The reason I didn't like being called Angel was because my father used to call me his little angel.

Anyway, I walked down the stairs as I fiddled with my necklace. Daddy gave it to me for my 7th birthday and it has a simple, little angel painted my favorite color, orange. I remember when Dad gave it to me I promised him I'd never take it off.

This is pretty random, but Mrs. Walker's first name is Nya. (Though I've never met him, Mr. Walker's Jay. Don't worry! He's alive.) She was the only one willing to take on all 3 of us. (Of course, Joy and I's age probably had something to do with it too.) I was pretty surprised when I found out she already had 6-year-old twins, Asher and Tara.

Sorry. O.K, this time I'll warn you: subject change. Nya's brother (also the twins' uncle), Kai, visits sometimes. He has spikey brown hair and the black eyes that everyone around here has. Well, not everyone. I have met a few people with grey eyes. Kai could only visit every once in a while because he lived all the way in Ninjago City. (We live in Lego City.)

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I saw Kai. Kai would always tell us stories about 5 ninja with awesome elemental powers. The black ninja of earth (my favorite), blue ninja of lightning, white ninja of ice, red ninja of fire, and the green ninja with all 4 elements. Kai never told us their names, he only called them 'Black,' 'Blue,' 'White,' 'Red,' and 'Green.' The red ninja also had a sister, but he only called her 'the sister' or 'Red's sis.' My siblings also preferred the earth ninja, but the twins liked the blue ninja, who had a crush on 'Red's sis.' I'm not sure why I'm telling you this.

Anyway, he told us the one where Lord Garmadon (I'm not sure why he told us the villains' names and not the heroes'.) turned the 4 ninja with 1 element into kids without even knowing. It took a little while and it ended with 'Green' becoming older. Afterwards, Nya told us to go to bed.

"But we're not tired!" Zack complained, but then Asher yawned.

"Go to bed, all of you!" said Kai, pointing to the stairs.

Joy and I went upstairs, following behind the 3 younger kids. The others mumbled their protests, but my sister and I mounted the stairs silently.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up. I'm not sure why, but I descended the steps. I heard voices as I neared the bottom.

"-can't protect them forever, Nya," Kai was saying.

I slipped over next to the kitchen's doorway (where they were talking) and listened.

Nya sighed, "I know."

"You should come back and bring them too. We all miss you, especially Jay."

"They're only kids."

"They should at least _know_ they're ninja!"

_Ninja?_ I thought.

"They've got enough problems without being ninja dumped on them!" Nya argued.

"Look, whether you like it or not, next week I'm coming back and I'm bringing the team."

_What team? _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Next weekend (at night), someone knocked on the door. Being closest to the door, I answered.

"Hi," I greeted. I saw Kai and 3 other people, all about his age and male. 2 had blonde hair so light it looked white. One of the white-haired men's hair was curly, and the other's stuck straight up. The 3rd one appeared to be a bit impatient and excited at the same time.

"Could you get your mom?" asked the one with curly hair.

"Nope. She died in a fire about 5 years ago," I replied without any real emotion. I've gotten pretty good at my poker face.

Sympathetic faces, plainly stating, 'I'm so sorry,' spread like a disease across the 3 faces. On the other hand, Kai looked kinda ticked off.

"Angel, get Nya."

Next to him, the curly-haired one whispered, "Is that your nickname for her?"

"It's her name, Lloyd."

"Oh."

I turned around and yelled, "NYA! KAI'S HERE WITH 3 PEOPLE!"

"Don't shout like that!" my sister complained. She was sitting on a couch, reading, with my little brother, who was playing a video game.

As I walked away to go find Nya in case she didn't hear me, I heard Kai say, "Would you believe me if I told you that was Cole's daughter?"

When I returned with Nya and the twins, who had been upstairs, the 4 were all inside.

Nya went straight to the impatient/excited one and hugged him, then moved out of the way as Asher shouted, "Daddy!" and both twins ran to him.

Asher looked a lot like him, only he had Nya's black hair. Tara had shoulder-length brown hair, but otherwise looked very similar to her mother.

"So I'm guessing you're Jay?" I said.

He nodded, "And you're Cole's daughter?"

_What's the big deal about who my father was? _I thought.

"Angellina Maia Hence, or Angel."

As I stuck out my hand for him to shake it, which he did, I mentally facepalmed, _Why did I say Angel?!_

Then I left the room and climbed up the stairs to pack because from, what I heard last week, we might be taking a trip soon. (In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the 1st place.) My packing didn't take along, but it included my most valuable possession besides my necklace. (I'll probably explain what that is later.)

I just realized I've described how everyone looks but my family. I guess I'll start with me:

I have straight, black hair halfway down my back. As I explained, everyone around here has either black or gray eyes. Mine are black. Also, pretty sure I haven't mentioned this yet, I'm 12, almost 13.

Next is my sister, Joy: She has curly, red hair a bit past her ears and bangs that cover almost her entire forehead. She's 11.

Zack looks like my father did as a child. Just so we're clear, my dad was Cole. No further description needed, I hope.

O.K, back to the story:

When I was done packing I came back downstairs, leaving my suitcase in my room.

The one with the white hair that stuck straight up (at the time I remember thinking how much hairspray it took to get it like that) was saying, "If we leave at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, we could make it to Ninjago City around 12 o'clock that afternoon, assuming traffic isn't particularly bad." Then he notices me.

"Angel, you probably don't know us. I'm Zane and this is Lloyd," he pointed at Lloyd, who was standing beside him, "It seems you already know who Jay is. We're-"

"Ninja," I interrupted. I immediately regretted saying this. _What if they find out?!_

"You are all ninja, including Asher and Tara."

"All 5 of you come here," said Lloyd. We did, but he paused and looked at Nya.

"We should probably do this outside."

So we all walked to the backyard. Lloyd winked at the other 4 adults, who then took several steps back.

"Spread out, then stand still," he told us.

Somehow I'm bored now just from reading my own words.

We did what he said. (Here's the cool part!)

He yelled, "Ninja go!" as he started to turn and transformed into a green tornado!

I'm not sure what exactly I was thinking then, but I know this when I finally made the connection of the ninjas in Kai's stories to the guys right in front of me.

It spun around Asher and Tara, but when it started to come towards me I shut my eyes. I was expecting pain, but it tickled, even after I knew he was gone. Don't ask how I knew.

When the feeling disappeared, I opened my eyes and looked around. My siblings and the twins all had the same outfit on, only they were all different colors. I looked down at my own outfit and saw it was the same as theirs: long sleeved with golden or silver thingies on the shoulders.

Joy's was dark blue with silver thingies on the shoulders, Zack's outfit was silver with gold on the shoulders, Asher's was lime-green with silver shoulders, and his sister's light purple. Mine was yellow with silver shoulders.

The adults smiled, even Nya. Did I mention they all, except for Nya, had somehow changed clothes and now had the same outfits on as us?

Lloyd stepped forward, and we all looked at him.

"Tara is the ninja of animals," Lloyd paused.

"Asher is the ninja of plants."

He paused after all the others too.

"Zack is the ninja of time. (pause) Joy is the ninja of water. (pause) Angel is the ninja of light."

_Light?_ I thought, _That can't be right. _But I didn't say that, of course. I was also wondering how he knew the others' names.

"You kinda sounded like that Sensei dude from the ninja stories," said a voice that I recognized almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: I probably won't be able to update tomorrow and possibly this weekend.]

"Henry! They're not supposed to know!" said another familiar voice.

"Oops. Sorry, Dad!"

Some of the others were confused, but I knew what was happening.

"Might as well reveal ourselves."

"I wanna scare them. Can I scare them please?"

"No way! You're wearing the mask."

"Meanie."

"You're acting like a toddler."

"Fine. But you're wearing the unscary whatevers, too." That confused me, though.

That's when they appeared. I saw my dad, wearing the same outfit as the rest of us, but with an eye-patch on his left eye. I also saw my older brother just as I remembered him, a 9-year-old who occasionally teased me. He was wearing a greenish grey mask that covered his entire face except his eyes, nose and mouth.

"What's up with the eyepatch? You a pirate or something?" said Joy. I almost slapped her.

"They stabbed his eye, stupid!"

"I can speak for myself."

"So ghosts are real?" Lloyd asked.

"No, you're hallucinating," Henry said.

"What's with all the sarcasm lately?" Cole asked him.

"If I was still alive I'd be 14, which means I'd be a teenager. Teenagers are sarcastic. Do I need to connect any more dots for you, Dad?"

"You were only 9 when you died, which means you're not a teen."

"I wish I never died."

Dad looked right at me and smiled, "Don't worry; Angel will avenge us."

_Does he want them to know?! _I thought.

"They got her! The boys put up a good fight but they were outnumbered so they got her!"

"Calm down, S.B," said Henry.

"What?"

"S.B.: Stillborn," Dad answered.

"Were you-" Henry started.

"Yes."

"Then 'her' is-"

"Autumn."

"Are you talking about my Autumn?!" Kai sounded panicky.

Another ghost appeared. It's S.B, I'm guessing.

This one wasn't as transparent as Dad and Henry; In fact, he was actually in color.

He looked to be about my age, maybe older. He was thin, and freckles were scattered across his cheeks and nose. He had dark hair, but I couldn't tell if it was dark brown or black. His shirt was a light shade of green, and his pants, which were the same color as his shirt, came a bit past his knees. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Peter Pan?" said Asher. Some of us laughed, including me.

"My name's Noah, not S.B, and _definitely_ not Peter Pan."

"Wait, so they got Autumn Flamy? Kai's daughter? You're kidding, right?"

"Were there 5 of them?" Dad asked Noah.

"Yeah, why?"

Dad looked right at me and said, "Angel knows why."

_He must want them to know!_

"Stop it, Dad!" I took my necklace off and threw it at him. It went through him.

I ran inside as I heard my dad yell, "Do you realize what you've done?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**[This chapter's in the 3rd person.]**

"She's no longer protected," Cole said.

"Protected from what?"

"The curse of the firstborn girl. It's from her mother's side. The necklace was the only thing protecting her!"

"What about the eye?" Henry suggested.

" 'If there has to be a limit, make it when she hits double digits.' "

"I'll take that as a no."

"Wasn't the little stuffed bear permanent?" Noah asked.

"Only if she, like, touched it- I mean, uh, came in contact with it at least once a week," Henry answered, trying to find the right words.

"Hey, Joy? Does Angel still have that bear she's had since she was 2?"

"It might be in the back of our closet."

"If that necklace was supposed to protect her from some sort of curse, it doesn't seem like it worked. I mean, you died, her mom died, and Henry, is it?, died," Jay pointed out.

"Those deaths were not because of a curse. The Frightening 5, stupid name if you ask me, they're really good at what they do. A little kid comes up to me saying he lost his daddy. I tried to help him, but he waited till nobody else was around and stabbed me. He left a little note saying, 'Courtesy of the Frightening 5,' " Cole said, then disappeared.

"What's wrong with you, Dad?!" Angel yelled.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I'm dead."

"You know what I mean. What if they find out? Especially the android. Oh, there it is again. I shouldn't know that!"

"Actually, you could blame that on the ninja stories. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to let another living soul besides Joy know."

"Maybe. But who should I tell?"

As if on cue, the 2 heard Nya's voice call, "Angel? Are you O.K?"

"How about Nya?

"Fine, I guess. Here goes nothing," Angel opened the door and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm fine," she answered, starting to descend the steps, "Can I, um, talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise you'll never tell anyone, O.K?"

Nya promised, and Angel began trying to explain her odd power to her.

**[I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted it to end like this. I'm thinking the next chapter will be about Autumn and the villains. Whatcha think?]**


	5. Chapter 5

"When my dad hears about this, he's gonna find y'all, and when he does he's gonna kick your sorry butts!" a little auburn-haired girl shouted as she was tied to a chair by a thin, black-haired woman.

"Your father, huh?" she said, standing back to check her work. Satisfied, she left the room and walked into what seemed to be the living room, where 4 other people sat on couches. 2 were only boys, 1 was a blonde lady, and the 4th was a man.

"Remind me again what we do now that we've kidnapped the little brat?" the man was saying to the blonde.

"We demand money, you dimwit."

"I don't like that girl! She bit me!" yelled one of the boys.

"None of us really like her, Chris."

"She's kinda cute," said another boy who looked pretty close to Chris' age.

"Mason's got a crush! Mason's got a crush!" Chris chanted, acting like the child he was.

"Shut up!" Mason yelled.

"You shut up!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Alright, boys. That's enough," said the blonde woman.

"Fine," they said in unison.

"Jinx! Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!" said one as the other said, "What?"

"Erin, why do we still keep these children around?" the man said.

"You know why! Practically no one suspects children. Need I remind you that Mason here killed the earth ninja when he was only 5?" answered the blonde woman, who's name was apparently Erin.

"I agree, but why little boys? They would suspect little girls even less!" said the black-haired lady.

"Quit talking about us like we're not here!" said Mason.

"Chris, Mason, go to your rooms," said Erin.

"Why do you always put his name first? I'm a year older!" Mason complained on his way out.

Erin ignored him, instead turning to the black-haired lady, "Now what were you saying, Mandy?"

"Why don't we use sweet, adorable little girls instead of icky, nasty little boys?"

"What's wrong with boys?" said the man, though he didn't sound angry.

"Nothing! It's just..." Mandy paused, looking for the right words.

(Back to the girl)

"Don't struggle," the little girl whispered to herself, "Just relax and..."

She was free.

"Cool. It works on Constrictai _and _badly tied rope."

She heard footsteps and froze. The door creaked open, and a black-haired boy walked in, shutting the door behind him. _Uh oh. _She put up her fists.

"Better watch out! I know spinjitsu," she bluffed.

"Relax. It's just me, Mason."

She slowly lowered her fists.

"I'm Autumn, black ninja of darkness and daughter of the fire ninja."

"How could you be the ninja of darkness? You're so cute."

"Cute or not, that's my element."

"Did you say you were the black ninja?"

"What of it?"

"Wasn't there a black ninja of earth?"

"When he died, his color and element were recycled. Danny is the brown ninja of earth. You should see the video of when Darreth was told...Wait, are you here to get information out of me?!"

[I tried to imply that Erin was Chris and Mason's mom, but I don't think I did a good job.]


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is kinda** **long. I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to 'cause school started on Wednesday for me and back-to-school shopping and stuff like that. Also updating will probably become a weekend thing.**

(Joy's POV)

I didn't find out till later what happened when Angel went inside, but when she came out she picked her necklace up off the ground and put it on.

After being told so, we packed our bags while Angel just double-checked hers and hid her other most valuable thing in the bottom of her suitcase underneath everything.

We used 2 weird ways to travel: a 4-headed dragon (which I wanted to ride on) and a car that looked like it was from the future, yet also old and a bit rusty. The car only seated 4, so Asher and Tara rode the dragon. (Zack was too scared to ride the dragon.)

I'm not sure where I was expecting the ninja to live exactly, but it definitely was not the monastery I saw before me. I looked to my sister and could tell she was surprised as well.

"So this is where you live?" Angel asked.

"Yep."

Then 2 boys came out of the building, wearing the same outfits as the rest of us. I couldn't see their faces because they had masks or something on, but one was a bit taller than the other. The taller one's outfit was brown and the other's was amber.

"Who are they?" the taller one said.

"Danny, Jet, these are the other ninja I told you about," said Kai.

"Angel, ninja of light. Joy, ninja of water. Zack, ninja of time. Asher, ninja of plants. Tara, ninja of animals," Lloyd gestured toward each of us as he said our names and elements.

"I'm Danny, ninja of earth," the taller one said. He took off his mask. He had white hair. [A/N: He looked like Lloyd did as a kid.]

"But my dad was the earth ninja."

"His element was recycled," Danny explained.

"I'm Jet, ninja of wind," the other one said. He also took off his mask. Jet had blonde hair and he looked pretty upset. I thought he was cute.

"We have some bad news, Dad," Jet said, "Autumn was kidnapped! We tried to stop them, we really did!"

"It's okay, boys. We'll find her."

They talked a little more, kinda boring if you ask me, we find out that Danny is Lloyd's son. Then Jay showed us our rooms. Asher and Zack were gonna share a room with Danny and Jet. Angel and I got one of the bunk beds in the same room as Tara and Autumn, who wasn't here, of course.

"I call top bunk!" Angel said.

We had started to unpack when Danny came in.

"Uh, hi, Danny!" Angel was kinda nervous.

Jet came in too, following behind Danny like a shadow.

"We're supposed to show you around. It's almost lunchtime, so we'll start in the dining room," Danny said. I got the feeling he was used to leading. He and Jet started to leave. I looked to Angel before following them.

Pretty boring, again, so let's just say the ice ninja (Zane, I think) cooked and it was probably the best meal I've ever had.

Afterwards, Asher and Zack joined us in a tour of the monastery, which had one floor. Sometime in the middle of the tour, I heard someone whisper, "Angel!"

I looked around and saw Dad.

'What are you doing here?' I mouthed.

He started to mouth something back, but I held up my finger 'Wait.'

"I'll be right back," I told the others.

They'd already shown us the bathroom, so I turned a corner pretending to head that way. They (Dad and Henry) appeared right in front of me.

"What's up?"

"I remembered something I need to tell Angel," Dad said.

"Well?"

"You're not Angel," Henry said.

I just walked away and rejoined the others. Rude, yeah, I know.

"That was quick."

I shrugged.

When the tour ended, we separated and we, the 3 girls, went back to our room and finished unpacking.

Nothing note-worthy happened until nighttime, when the boys woke Angel and I and asked if we wanted to help them find Autumn, Jet's 7-year-old sister. Angel agreed, but I thought it was a bad idea.

"We should leave this kinda stuff to the grown-ups. We don't even know Spinjitsu!" (I had some time to think about the ninja stories.)

"But we can teach you," Jet replied.

"That's gonna be hard without the training course," Danny said,"Plus the original ninja would do a _way_ better job."

"Who's side are you on?! Don't you get it? They have my little sister and who knows what they're doing to her!"

I wondered how I would feel if Zack were kidnapped and decided to help him.

"Shh. You're gonna wake Tara up," Angel whispered. We all looked over there but she didn't stir.

"We don't even know where they've taken her," Danny pointed out. I could tell he was starting to have second thoughts.

"Actually..." Angel said.

Angel's power is hard to explain. I wish my own power was more like hers.

"You do? How?" Jet asked.

Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him,' I tried to tell her mentally. I'm not sure if it was me or her common sense, but she said she'd explain later.

"So, where do we start?" I said, surprising the boys, but not my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. I have a million excuses but I doubt you wanna hear any. This chapter is almost 1,600 words so I hope it makes up for it.**

"Where's the last spot you saw them?" Angel asked.

"Them as in..."

"Whoever took your sister!"

Jet started to lead them to a place outside, so we followed. Angel, who was last, gently shut the door.

"We should leave a note so they don't worry," Danny said after Angel shut the door.

Jet, who was leading for probably his first time ever, turned to look at him.

"Oh, sure! What should it say?" he pretended to write in the air with his finger, "Dear Mom, Dad, and everyone else, we are going on a dangerous mission and taking Cole's girls-"

"What?"

"_Excuse_ me for not being able to remember the names of all 5 _strangers_ who just appear out of the blue!" Jet paused for a minute to let it sink in.

"We are taking Cole's girls," Jet looked at Angel, silently daring her to correct him, "with us. Don't come looking for us please. We'll have the right to call you overprotective if you do, fire ninja, cause you know we can handle pretty much anything-"

"I get the point. And you know what I meant. We leave a note saying we and the girls went somewhere a _lot_ safer."

"So we're gonna lie?" Angel said.

"Pretty much."

"And Danny's the leader, I'm guessing," I said.

"Pretty much."

"Do you normally do whatever he says, Jet?"

"Pretty much."

I tested something, "Are you always this annoying?"

"Pretty much," he said with a grin on his face.

"Stop saying that."

"Pretty much," he laughed.

"That's enough, Jet."

Danny couldn't have been more than a few years older than him, yet Jet actually listened to Danny.

"Do you really do everything he says?"

"Of course not! It's just he's 13 and I'm 11 so he's older and smarter."

"Older and smarter? Reminds me of someone I know," I said.

'Hint, hint,' I thought, hoping Angel would hear me. She gave me a look that said, "Really?"

I shrugged, but inside I was thrilled that it worked on the 1st try twice in one day. That meant I'm getting better! (That was a welcome change since it had seemed to be getting worse in the 9 months since I started living with Nya. No matter how hard I tried or how often I practiced, it only seemed to get worse. The weird thing was, the same thing happened to Angel and Zack.) Inside I was doing cartwheels and jumping around like a maniac, but outside the only sign of my joy was a huge smile, which I quickly covered by pretending to cough into my elbow. I forced my face to look expressionless before lowering my elbow. If they had seen me smile like that, they would've asked why I was so happy and then I'd have to tell them or make up some stupid lie. And for me, hiding things like that is easier than lying. Why not tell the truth? I couldn't, not after what happened the last time I told someone.

**It was 2 years ago. Angel had started middle school, so I didn't get to hang out with her as much. It was never really that easy for me to make new friends every grade, even when I'd been at that school for 3 years and was now longer the new kid, so I was kinda lonely. Then Angel started acting in a school play, and the bedtime Grandad had given me, which I was fine with before, suddenly seemed way too early because it had me in bed before Angel even got home. This really frustrated me, since then I only saw her a little in the mornings before she left on the bus.**

**One day I decided to tell my only friend at the time, Carly, about my power. She didn't believe me, so I tried to show her. It took me a few tries, but just as I was about to say something like, "Told you so," Carly ran, screaming, "Freak!"  
She tried to 'warn' others, but no one believed her and, after being laughed at, she soon stopped. I tried to apologize for getting her in trouble, but she wouldn't let me near her.**

**Mom had always told us not to tell people about our powers, to keep it a family secret. She told us even your best friend could betray you. I realized then she had been talking from personal experience, and I wished I had listened to her.**

**Henry had asked why she had told Dad.**

**"Your father is trustworthy," she had replied. Though her words were true, I could tell she herself didn't believe them.**

**We were scared of our mom. It wasn't like she had ever actually hurt any of us, but threats were always hanging over our heads. Dad wasn't weak physically or mentally, but against my mother's mind control that meant almost nothing. She'd never controlled us children, but we'd all seen her do it when things didn't go her way. Dad wasn't scared of her, though I wouldn't have blamed him if he was. **

**When both my parents were alive, I could never understand why Dad stayed with her. Now that I'm a lot older I think I know why. If he had tried to divorce her, there was a pretty good chance Mom would get custody of us kids and he may have gotten to see us only a little, or even none.**

******I remember that when I was really little, about kindergarten or 1st grade, Henry had told me that Mom was actually a demon, which he said explained why we all had powers. You'll believe almost anything when you're 5, especially when told by an older brother who seems to know everything. (I later asked Dad about it, but he just laughed and told me not to believe everything Henry says.)**

I hear Angel call my name, which snaps me back to the present. I'm not sure if this a power or a curse or what it is, but sometimes when I remember something, I'll close my eyes and relive it. It would be cool, except it's never just 1 flashback. Something will remind me of another memory and then I'll relive that, and something will remind me of another memory and then I'll relive that, and so on. It goes on until something, usually a loud noise or a pinch, brings me back to the present. I can't see myself, but Angel says I get ghostly pale and I have a blank look on my face. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if no one bothered to 'wake me up.' I'd drift from memory to memory forever, stuck reliving the past instead of living the present.

In any case, Angel woke me up.

"She does this sometimes," she said hurriedly to the boys and almost dragged me the 2 steps back to our new room.

"What could possibly have reminded you of anything?!" she whispered, almost angry, though I knew she couldn't blame me for anything.

I shrugged. I really didn't feel like explaining anything then, especially knowing the boys were on the other side of the door, and, as far as I knew, could hear every word we said.

"Later?" I said, opening the door before she could refuse.

"What was that all about?" Jet asked almost immediately.

"Nothing," we said in not-quite-so-perfect unison.

"You girls better not be planning anything."

"Who, us?" Angel pretended to be shocked.

"No, I'm talking to the purple zebra in the corner; Of course I'm talking to you!"

"Take ten from the sarcasm for a while, could ya? You might get a cramp in your tongue," I heard an equally sarcastic voice .

"Zack! What are you doing up?!"

"I could ask the same," he grinned, knowing I wouldn't have a good excuse.

"Go back to bed," Danny commanded.

Zack glanced at me. I knew the look on his face pretty well; he was about to say something defiant.

"You might be the boss of him," he pointed at Jet, "but I don't listen to nobody."

"Except me."

"What's up, Dad?" I turned around and gave him a little wave. After two appearances I really can't be surprised at seeing them again.

Jet stared at them in shock for a while, but Danny crossed his arms and laughed at his friend's reaction.

"You- you're d-dead," Jet finally stammered out.

" 'We can handle anything,' " Angel laughed, mocking the words Jet had said only a little while before.

Looking at Danny, I truly believed he _could_ handle anything. He seemed calm and laid-back every time I saw him, like even if the world ended right in front of him his emotions would never show. _He's been working on his poker face, too_, I thought.

"I did tell you, right, Angel?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Tell her what?" Zack never interrupted people if he could help it. He can be very patient at times, way more than patient than me anyway.

"Short term memory loss. That's normal after year 1," Henry said, still trying to play the role of the know-it-all older brother after all these years, which almost made me laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I've had too many school projects (3) and other stuff. This chapter is kinda weird 'cause every time I got an idea, I would get stuck and couldn't write anymore, get a new idea, and start on that. I've got a few of them so I finally just combined them.**

I threatened to tell on them if I couldn't come. Besides, I knew they would need me. _They_ told me, and _they_ never lie. Well, they might've lied once, when they said Mom wasn't dead. I mean, that couldn't have been true, right?  


I'm not crazy, I swear. I don't hallucinate, I only hear them. They tell me news, the truth, or what nobody else would tell me, and pretty much anything that could be relevant to my life. They told me about the fire, so I cried and cried until I was allowed to spend the night at my aunt's. She had visited for my 2nd birthday, the night before the fire, and was always the last to leave at birthdays and holidays. (She wasn't able to have kids of her own so she clung to her nieces and nephews.)

Anyway, there were only 2 voices I heard. One of them mean, the other nicer. They weren't always both there. The mean one always yelled at me if I questioned him on anything. The nice one would repeat anything she said, but she wouldn't give me any further information. For a long time (a few years), I thought I was hearing ghosts. That theory fell apart after an incident which made me realize no one could hear them but me. Now I call them 'oracles' because they predict the future sometimes.

We had decided long ago that we each had a power and a curse. I've had times when I'm sure this is the power, and other times I'm sure this is the curse. The girls have those awesome powers; Joy is able to send messages to people with her mind (though as far as I know it might only work on family), and Angel's we'll keep secret a while longer, compared to the almost 8-year-old boy with eidetic memory who hears voices. It's lame when you put it like that, though. (For those of you who don't know, 'eidetic memory' is just another term for 'photographic memory.' )

That's not as cool as you'd think. There are loads of things I'd do almost anything to forget. Another thing is, I keep it secret. That's EXTREMELY hard.

**(Story #2: This is just a dream that Joy has. I wasn't sure where to put that except at the end, so...)**

Henry said Mom was alive.

"Drat! You're kidding, right?" I commented without thinking.

He just slowly shook his head. He pretended to be sad, but his eyes told a different story. They were almost laughing.

His feigned sorrow didn't last long though, since he started laughing so hard that, having had a few tears slide down his face, closed his eyes to prevent any more. He stopped floating and dropped like a rock to the floor. Suddenly, a sky-blue balloon, held by Noah by its short string, appeared right by his ears. He looked at me, put his finger over his mouth to signal me to hush, and popped it. Henry screamed and turned around. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen anyone.

The weirdest thing happened. The color came to him to the point where I would've mistaken him for the living. His blonde hair, his now-stormy eyes, and his mask was off. His face was scary, especially for me since I'm kinda squeamish. Most of his face was red, but that wasn't what bothered me.

What bothered me was the scars. Mostly white, some blue, purple, and 1 pink one running from his left ear down to the middle of his nose. He hadn't been wearing the mask a minute ago, but it hadn't really bothered me because I could hardly see them.

Anyway, the weird thing was that as Henry became colorful, Noah became colorless.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Noah was being dramatic. I could tell because he wasn't wincing or grimacing or even flinching.

"Quit your yelling! It barely even hurts, you little S.B. baby!"

"It's not my fault," he said, looking like he was about to cry, "that I was an S.B."

I stared at them for a while before I finally just closed my eyes, ignored their arguing, and went back inside. Wait, wasn't I inside a second ago?

**(Story #3)**

I'm a good actress, I think. I mean, I pretended to like that idiot boy Mason the whole time I was there. He had an enormous crush on me, even though I was only (almost) 8 and he was at least 10 at the time.

It's sorta funny to remember how he acted. I told him some useless things (actually lied a bit too)that couldn't be used against me in a fight, and I found out he was ticklish and a few other things that would definitely give me the upper hand in a fight. I told him I liked his eyes (well, black is my favorite color). My grey eyes twinkle like stars, according to him.

You give him a few compliments and BAM! He falls in love too easy! I almost felt bad about manipulating him like that, but at the time I thought Jet and Danny had no way to know where I was and wasn't sure how long it'd be before Dad, Uncle Jay, and the others would be back from wherever they went. They'd probably told us a millions of times where they were going but I guess I hadn't paid much attention, since I was a little confused when they left the 3 of us (with both our moms, of course). I don't pay attention a lot.

(This may seem kinda random but bear with me; I'm the definition of random!) One of my earliest memories is of going to a funeral, and later a memorial service (though the memories blurred in my toddler mind. I don't remember the guy's name, but it had reminded me of Santa for some reason.

Then a few years later (also a few years ago), Dad had started randomly leaving and then returning a day or two later. Once I asked him where he was going, he said he was visiting family. I wondered who and would've asked if I hadn't thought of a better question.

"Can I come too?" I had said. (I also asked this many times later if I ever saw Dad packing.)

"Maybe next time," he said, putting a folded shirt in his overnight bag.

"Why not now?" I was a five-year-old smart aleck at the time, "Never put off for tomorrow what you can do today."

He laughed, "I'm not going tomorrow, Fall, so knock it off."

I probably would've said something else smart, but I heard Jet call me. I've forgotten what exactly he wanted; it was probably some new move he'd mastered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maybe** **Kai's**** acting a little OOC ('out of character' if you're new to the site). Also, I'm trying to be a little more descriptive if anyone noticed.**

I heard a scream coming from Autumn's room, waking me up.

"Is she O.K?!" I thought. In my barely awake state, I had forgotten what had happened. I dashed out the room and down the hall. I slammed the door open so hard I later discovered a hole in the wall, but at the time I really wasn't concerned, because a man was standing over my terrified niece, probably around my (current) age, with a knife.

"Leave my niece alone!" I shouted.

He turned around to look at me, a wicked smile on his face. With the distraction, Tara pulled the covers over her head and her knees up to her chin.

"Hello," he said, looking pretty pleased with himself.

I glared at him. I didn't know this dude's name (nor did I really care) but I did know that he was threatening my family.

"What, no greeting? I traveled pretty far to see y'all," he faked shock.

"You 'traveled pretty far' to hurt Tara!" It sounded lame even to my own ears.

Tara whimpered as the man pulled her from the covers and positioned his knife around her neck.

"Aw, man! You got me, but I got her. So, now what are you gonna do?" (It probably would've been smart to stop talking then, but he didn't.) "Burn down this dumb monastery with your fire? Take one step closer and Terry-"

"Tara."

He rolled his eyes, "And Tara here dies by knife."

" 'Dies by knife?' Who says that?" He wouldn't answer me.

Tara looked at me, silently pleading for help. I wanted to help her; I really did, but for some reason, I had no doubt in my mind this man wouldn't fail to carry out his threat if I tried. The man smiled, obviously reveling in the fear clearly portrayed across my face.

"I love it when a plan comes together," he said joyfully.

"What plan?"

"I can't say much so let's just say it involves getting any ninja we can including your bratty kids so Erin can drain their power and rule Ninjago!"

"You shouldn't be saying anything. And that was a run-on," said a voice belonging to a small black-haired woman in the hallway.

"How long has she been there?" I wondered.

I tried to remember every detail of her appearance so I could accurately describe her to Jay, Zane and Lloyd later on.

**[A/N: This is just an excuse for me to describe her better. Kai does not have a crush on her!]**

She was kinda short, barely 5 feet. Her midnight-black hair was pinned high up in a bun except for one loose lock which curled under her chin. Her blue eye make-up brightly stood out against her ghost-pale skin, drawing attention to her deep, green eyes. Green? **[A/N: This is a reference to the awesome Nightmare for a Ninja (NfaN) series by KairiVenomus. Green is the color of evil.] **She must not be from around here, then. She wore a black jumpsuit with matching fingerless gloves and pink sneakers that didn't look right with the outfit. She had silver stud earrings.

Anyway, I was reminded of the time I found my true potential. I was forced with a choice, grab the Fang Blade or save Lloyd's life. At that time I was young, reckless, stubborn, the list could go on, and I wanted to be a hero. Now my choice wasn't as win-win: Save my own niece's life by backing away from her potential stabber, who could possibly stab her anyway, or do something stupid that might get her killed. I was no longer reckless; I stepped away. Tara looked so much like my little sister I had to close my eyes to keep myself from rushing in. No sooner had I, though, that I felt something at my own neck. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see who was holding what I assumed was a knife at my neck.

"Stay still! You wouldn't me to cut you, now would you?" I recognized the voice of the black-haired lady from only a few moments ago.

"This would be an embarrassing way to die," I thought, "stabbed by a pretty college student."

Of course, I somehow couldn't imagine her on a college campus, but she looked about that age.

"You were always my least favorite ninja," she said. I felt a pain in the back of my neck that I knew wasn't the knife and suddenly my world went black. "Are my eyes closed?" I thought, feeling dizzy. Turns out they were, because I was able to force them open. It was so hard to keep them open; They felt like lead.

The world was spinning. I tried to find something to grab onto, so I could find my balance. I think I heard laughter. After stumbling around for a little while, I found the ladder of one of the bunk beds and leaned on it.

My eyes closed again, but this time, I couldn't open them again. Yep, I definitely heard laughter. I was sleepy, so freakin' tired.

"No! Now's not the time for a nap," I tried to tell my body. I think I said it out loud, because the laughter got louder.

I tried to fight it, but I was losing the battle. I fought the armies of slumber until I forgot why it was so important for me to remain awake. I finally gave in and let myself sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of y'all might've noticed I finally drew a cover image. It sucks in my opinion. I put little pictures on their suits. Tara: snake; Asher: tree; ****Autumn: crescent moon; Zack: clock; Angel: sun (I also drew her angel necklace); Joy: giant water droplet; Jet: puffs of wind; Danny: avalanche. Also the twins are holding hands.**

I didn't even hear them coming the sucky ninja that I am. I guess I can't beat myself up this time, since Danny didn't either. It was just 2 little boys, brothers maybe. 'Shouldn't have been a problem, right? Wrong! We under-estimated them, and that was probably our downfall. They threw ping-pong balls at us. Ping-pong balls! One hit me in the eye.

As ninjas we'd been trained to handle all sorts of situations. Flying ping-pong balls was not one of them. I did a horrible job at blowing them away with my wind. Some of them hit Danny instead. Like I said, I'm a sucky ninja. I only completed the training course last year. My spinjitsu is still wobbly, and half the time my wind won't come.

You know how some kids have that seemingly perfect older sibling and everyone says, "Why can't you be more like him?" whenever you mess up? Danny was like that for me, even though we weren't really related. Danny completed that stupid training course a few months after he turned 6 and he's done "perfect" spinjitsu since he was 7. He can create building-toppling earthquakes (though he rarely does) and I resent him for it. Not for creating earthquakes, I mean for being so awesome. He's a natural born leader; I'm a natural born loser. (Except for drawing, maybe, but drawing never saved a life, now did it?)

When we (the Hence's, Danny, and I) had finally decided to leave, we had all packed a week's worth of food and clothes and a water bottle each. Danny had his phone as well. We had put a note on the fridge saying we were showing them around city and our reason for not bringing the twins was we thought they might get lost. We were ready. Then we saw the headlights of some car and the silhouettes of 4 people as they stepped out of it. I think I also saw someone else in the driver's seat.

"Hide!" I whisper-yelled.

Danny and I went for our favorite hiding spots, and the others ran into the hallway. I turned off the lights before hiding under the sofa, but Danny was somewhere in the kitchen. They came in and I heard someone mutter, "The idiots! The door wasn't even locked!"

"Maybe they didn't want another broken window," said another voice. Last time, the door had been locked, but they just broke a window to get in.

I felt like an idiot. The door had been locked, but I had just unlocked it when we had been about to leave. The new monastery didn't have half as many steps as the old one, but I'd had more than enough time to lock the door back. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now the very caramel **(A/N: yes, autocorrect, when I typed 'same' I meant 'caramel'.) **people who took Autumn were here to do who-knows-what. From my spot under the couch all I could see were shoes. An adult pair of pink sneakers, 2 kid pairs of similar brown and black Skechers, an adult pair of dark green running shoes. Someone gently the door. (I could barely here it.)

"Let's split up," said a lady's voice, "Kenny, you get the youngest ninja in this house."

"Is that Terry or Ash?" asked a man's voice.

There's no one here named Terry or Ash, I thought.

"The girl's weaker, if not younger."

"Are you being sexist?" another voice asked.

"Why should you care, Mason?"

"'Cause Mason's got a crush, Mason's got a crush!" yelled another voice.

"Shh, Chris, you'll make someone up!" she whispered.

"Yeah right," Chris said.

I guess someone hit him, because a second later I heard him say, "Ow!"

"Now, as I was saying, Kenny grabs Terry, I'll take care of any of the original with these-"

"You're gonna give 'em a shot? I mean, I hate shots as much as the next guy, but really?" Chris interrupted.

"It's poison, dummy!"

"If you've got poison,then why do ya need your knife?" Chris almost made me laugh a little.

I think she face-palmed, because I heard a slight slap and a sigh before she replied, "Just in case. And if anyone else interrupts me I'll put their head on a stick."

"You know, I think Mom, I mean Erin, wouldn't like that, now would she?" That was the voice of the one who thought the lady was being sexist, Mason, I think.

Chris laughed and said, "Nice one, bro."

"Chris, Mason, you can take on any of the kid ninja; do you two remember what you learned about them?"

"Donny, the new ninja of earth, is the oldest and very powerful-" Chris sounded bored.

"She didn't ask you to recite it, dirt-for-brains!" Mason did the interrupting this time.

_They know us! Gosh, we're screwed! Maybe they even got our names wrong on purpose as some sort of code_, I thought.

I felt stupid when I realized Terry and Ash were none other than the Walker twins, Tara and Asher. _Wait a second! They're gonna kidnap Tara!_

I didn't pay much attention while I was thinking all of that, because the next time I looked, no one was out there. I crawled out from under the couch and went to the kitchen to find Danny. It didn't take long, since his hiding spot under the sink was pretty obvious.

"Jay never fixed the leak down there," he commented as he dusted himself off.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Did you hear them?"

"Some of it."

I explained what I had heard and some of my thoughts.

"So they think I'm Donny?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what the others are. Angle, Jay, and Jack."

"If they used Jay wouldn't they get confused? And Angle is just two letters switched around."

"Come on! Get real; it's Lina, Day, Hat, and-" I recognized the voice of Chris from earlier. He was cut off by another boy (Mason, I assumed), covering his mouth.

"You idiot! We have to change their code names now."

"If you're gonna change them anyway, may I ask how you came up with those code names?"

Mason shrugged,"I don't know. Mom came up with them."

"Who's your mom?" Danny asked.

Mason smirked in a way that looked... familiar, "My mother Erin will destroy all ten of you. We'll bring you to your knees and make you beg for mercy. We'll-"

"-shut up now because you're boring all of us," Chris interrupted.

Something about Chris looked pretty familiar too. It took me a moment to realize that his red hair was the exact same shade as Joy's. Probably just a coincidence, right? Also, that smile of his reminded me of that ghost boy, what's-his-name? And when Mason smirked it reminded me of Zack. A bunch of other little things about the boys resembled things I'd seen in the Hence's. What the heck! Are they related? The more I looked at them, the more convinced I became of it. They looked similar enough to be siblings, but that didn't sound right. Maybe Erin (that was their mom's name, right?) was related to Joy's mom, whoever she was. Maybe their cousins. Somehow I was more O.K. with the idea of them being cousins than siblings. (That's another thing that, in my opinion, makes me a bad ninja. I tend to think a little too much sometimes. It's helpful when I need to brainstorm, though.)

It wasn't long after all that went through my head that Chris started pulling ping-pong balls out of his jacket.

"Here, Mason," he held two out in each hand. Instead of taking them, Mason stared at them until they started to move. The now-floating balls threw themselves at us.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, deflecting a ball with the flick of my wrist. This probably looked cooler if you ignore the fact that it hit Danny.

"Any child of Erin has mental powers. I'm only using it."

Just then I heard a girl screaming.

"Tara!" I yelled.

**I don't know how I'm doing with this, because I haven't gotten a review since chapter 2. I really don't care much, since I write for fun.**


End file.
